


The Arrow that Pierced My Heart

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse, happy end i promise, non binary character, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Sometimes being yourself has consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write another lgbtq+ fic i'm so so sorry, i seriously promise a happy end

"Umi, may I ask why you don't want to wear this?" Umi's father asked. His voice sounded like a knife cutting into Umi's skin. The Sonoda's are getting ready for a banquet for the family business, all Sonodas have to go. Umi was 7 at the time, he didn't want to wear a skirt. This made Mr. Sonoda very angry. "Um..umm...I d-don't feel...conformable in it..papa.." Umi was scared of his father. The dark and serious look always had always frighten him. 

 

"You are wearing this Umi. I don't care if you don't feel conformable in it. This is a very important banquet so you have to look your best." And Mr. Sonoda left leaving Umi to put on the outfit that his father requested him to wear. He didn't want to make his father angry. Nor did he want to be unconformable. Out of fear he went with the outfit and cried. 

 

When the Sonodas were at the banquet, Umi had stayed put in his chair. There was other kids but he didn't want to play with them. He kept starring at the outfit and felt ashamed. He didn't want to wear it. He just wanted to hide somewhere where no one will find her. Then a man she didn't know went up to her. 

 

"Hey there little girl, you want to play with me?" Umi didn't like the feeling he got being called a girl. It made him sick to his stomach. But he does like to play with adults, he felt safe being with adults. He was taught that no adult would hurt him. "O-okay.." The man held out his hand and Umi grabbed it. They went outside in the wooden area, hiding. "I'm going to teach you a game adults play. And this is just between us."

 

Umi was gone for hours. Umi's parents and sister didn't even noticed Umi disappeared. They figured that he was playing with the little kids since Umi's sister was playing with the big kids. Umi came back with the man before anyone noticed the two were gone. Umi is scared. He wanted to go home. He was covered in dirt and mud. He was scolded by his parents but he pleaded to go home. Umi's parents asked why he wanted to leave so badly, he didn't want to say what had happened. He is didn't want to trust anyone anymore. The room spun around, and Umi fainted. 

 

After the incident, Umi never talked to another person for weeks. His parents took him to therapy, even though they didn't believe in it. The school Umi went to requested that Umi see one since he would refuse to say anything. Sometime in therapy Umi had confessed to what happened and the man was rightfully put in jail. Umi's parents felt guilty about the incident but they were angry at Umi for not telling them what happen when it happened and the fact that he went somewhere with a complete stranger. 

 

Umi eventually made friends, one girl and one boy. The girl's name was Honoka while the boy's name was Kotori. Umi felt very happy with his new found friends. He would spent any of his free time with the duo. The years started to pass, they grew up together. Umi was wearing more masculine clothes while Kotori was wearing more feminine clothes. Umi's parents didn't approve of the outfits he would rather wear. And his body started to develop in a women's figure. He was scared and angry when he got his first period. He didn't want to be like this. Kotori was going though similar struggles. 

 

When they turned 14, Kotori came out as trans. Umi looked up what it meant and Umi started to cry. That's want he wanted to be. He wanted to be a man. He wanted to be called a man. He is trans. But he didn't want to tell his parents. He was scared of what they would think. They are very traditional, they wouldn't understand and possibly kick him out. He decided to tell his two friends. 

 

"Hey Kotori? Is Honoka with you?" Umi called Kotori, hoping that he can go somewhere to tell them. "Yeah, she is with me, why?" Kotori asked concerned. "I wanted to talk to the both of you in person. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm going to spent the night there tonight." Umi said before hanging the phone. He grabbed a bag and ran out, just saying that he would sleep over at Kotori's place to his parents. They are fine with Umi going to Kotori or Honoka's house at the last minute since they knew them for years. 

 

Umi ran and ran. He needed to tell his best friends. He needed to get it off his chest. When he made it to Kotori's house, they were waiting for him outside. "Umi-chan! Are you ok? What happened?" Honoka said running up to Umi. "I'll explain everything when we get to Kotori's room." She nodded and they went inside. They sat in Kotori's room where drinks and snacks were prepared. Umi took a deep breath before saying anything. 

 

"Honoka, Kotori, I want to tell you something that I need to get off my chest." Umi looked down at her hands then back at his two friends. "I'm transgender." Kotori and Honoka smiled. "That makes two of us." Kotori said as she kneed down, Honoka doing the same. "I'm proud of you Umi-chan! Are you happy that you told us?" 

 

"Yes, yes I am. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." Umi said before crying tears of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi decides to tell something to the one person closest to him (besides Honoka and Kotori), his sister.

"Umi, you are going to attend Otonokizaka." Mr. Sonoda coldly stated. He looked down at his son with cold and dark eyes. His old and serious face was very intimidating, even Mrs. Sonoda gets started by his glares. That's where Umi gets his cold looks from; his cold, unfriendly, old man. 

 

"Y-yes father. I will attend Otonokizaka as your wish." Umi could barely get the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to go, it was an all girls school. He was too scared to go against his father. "Good. Sonoda girls had been going to that school for generations and I plan to keep it that way. Your sister went there too. I bet she would tell you her great three years of being in the school." 

 

His sister. She was nine years older than Umi. She was the person Umi turned to for advice. But they never played together. She was always busy with school to play with Umi. She was already in college with a scholarship in politics. Their father is very proud of her and hopes that Umi will make him proud too. Unlike his sister, he was wants to continue the family business. 

 

"I'll consider it father." Umi said as he walked away. To be honest, he wanted to talk to his sister for a while. After everything that had happened in the last few days, he needed to talk to someone in the family that actually has an open mind. He went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want any of his parents to walk in on the conversation. Conveniently he knows his sister's schedule and she is available now. 

 

He called her, the ringing made him more nervous.   
"Hello? Umi-chan?" 

"Hello, onee-san." 

"This is new, you never call. What happened?" 

"Could you keep a secret from mother and father? I need to tell you this and I don't want them to know." 

"Of course! Along as you aren't drinking or smoking or anything I wouldn't tell them." 

"Well, umm, I...I.." His voice was starting to shake. He was scared to know what she would say. He was about to brake down. 

"Umi, you can tell me anything. You don't need to be scared. I will always love and support you." 

"I..I'm...t-transgender..." Nothing, a good minute of silence. The silence made him more nervous. He started to shake. Anxiety started to fill him like pressure in a gauge. Then he heard a sigh. 

"It only took you this long to out your a boy? Seriously? You literally look like a guy. Have you looked at a mirror before?" 

"What?" 

"Seriously! When I first met you I thought you were a boy! You have a very manly build for someone with a female body." 

Umi didn't know how to react. All the anxiety left him. He really could trust his sister with anything. "Wow...I'm at a loss for words." 

"Crazy huh? Well I got to go! If you need any trans stuff, let me know! I'm always here if you need to talk too!" 

"Thanks. Love you onee-san." 

"Love you too, bye!" 

 

And they hanged up. Umi felt so much better. A weight lifted off his chest. He probably wouldn't tell his parents about this but he is happy that he can share this to his sister. 

 

A few days later, Umi got a package. He wasn't expecting anything. He took it to his room and opened it. The first thing he was a note. It read: 

'Dear Umi, 

I hope this gets to you safely! I thought I would get a little something for my little brother! It's brand new and its your size! I asked mom so there's a shirt in there too. Hope you like it! 

Your Sister,   
Mei'

 

Umi looked in the box. There was a shirt and another piece of clothing Umi didn't know. There was a white one and black one. Umi tries it on and realized what it was. They were chest binders. Umi started crying tears of joy. He grabbed his phone and texted his sister. 

"You're so good to me, thanks onee-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part between Umi and his sister on the phone happened to me. Literally everyone I knew believed I was trans before I knew what it meant. Kinda funny but whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of Umi's high school life. Thankfully he has his two best friends with him for the journey. Everything seemed to be going okay until the wrong pronouns got to him. But he couldn't say anything, even if it bothered him so much. Not only was he scared for what his peers would say but he was scare the school would question him and it gets to his parents somehow. He wanted to scream that he was a guy so badly but couldn't. 

 

At least he was having an easier time than Kotori. Being born male meant having a different genitalia. Changing for gym was very difficult for her. But thankfully Umi and Honoka are there to help her. After while, Kotori talked to the director which was her mom into letting her change in a private area. But there was the occasional rude awakening from her little member. She is a lot smaller than average but it's still noticeable when it wakes up. So she just decided on wearing tighter undergarments. On the bright side, Ms. Minami has promised to get Kotori on hormones when she turns 16. 

 

Surviving their first year was easy. 

 

Their second year as started and they noticed something. "Hey guys, is it just me or there isn't a lot of first years?" Honoka said noticing that there's only one classroom with first years. "Now that you mention it- Ah!" "What is it?!" "Look!" Kotori pointed a notice on the wall. 

 

"It says that the school is going to close!" Umi said reading the notice. Then Honoka fainted. 

 

When it was lunch break they decided to sit under the giant tree in the courtyard. "Oh the bread tastes great today!" Honoka said as she took another bites of her bread. "You're going to gain weight if you keep eating that." 

 

"Excuse me you three." A blonde hair girl said walking up to the group with a girl with purple hair. The three stood up and looked at the girl. "Minami-san, did your mother tell you anything about the school closing?" Kotori shook her head. "No, nothing. This is news to me too." "That's all I need, thank you." She said walking away with the other girl. The girl with the purple hair waved at Kotori and she waved back. 

 

"Who were they?" "That was the student council president Eli Ayase and vis president Nozomi Tojo! Have you been living under a rock or something?!" Umi yelled out. "How do you know the vis president anyway Kotori-chan?" Honoka said taking another bite of her bread. "Oh Nozomi-senpai? Oh well sometimes I see her with Ayase-senpai in my mom's office and we talk when the two are discussing." 

 

"That's really cool Kotori-chan! You should get her to hang with us sometime! She seems so chill." Honoka said with a mouthful of bread. "At lease cover your mouth!" Umi scolded. "I'll see." Kotori smiled. "Oh we got to see if there is a way for us to save the school! There's got to be something right!" "We could take a look around and see if there is anything around that makes us stand out." Kotori said finishing her lunch. 

 

The two agreed so three were off looking around. They made their way to the alpaca pen. "Why are we here?" "I wanted to see the alpacas!" Kotori said as she ran over and started petting one. "Oh your fluffy!" 

 

"Come on we got to look around more!" Honoka said, getting a little impatient. Then they noticed two first years coming towards the pen. One was holding a bucket while the other was a bottle of water. "Oh are you took caring for the alpaca?" Umi asked the two. "Y-yes we are." 

 

"Then we should leave you two to tend them. Come on Kotori, Honoka." Kotori was upset leaving the alpaca but it was probably for the best. They ran around the school looking for things that would bring students in. 

 

They eventually went back to their classroom. "I looked at what the school scored in sports." Kotori said handing Honoka papers. "Lets see. We got honorable mentions in most sports. But other than that nothing." The three sighed. "There's no way I'm letting this school close! I'll find something and report back." Honoka yelled before the teacher came in the room.

 

The end of the day came along. Umi had stayed over for archery club. As he was heading to the club room, he heard the piano playing. He looked in the window of the door and saw a first year playing the piano while a third year sitting and watching. The first year had red hair while the other had black hair that was put in double low ponytail. Umi watched for a little bit then left them. 

 

The next day Honoka came running into the classroom. "I figured out a way to save the school! We are going to become school idols!" 

 

"Nope not doing it." Umi immediately said. "What?! Why not!" "They dress up in dresses and skirts and I'm not into that! I can barely deal with this uniform!" 

 

"But we don't any other choice! This is our last option to save the school!" Umi took a second to think. Maybe this could be another crazy thing that the three would do like when they were kids. He didn't dislike the idea of being an idol. He swallowed some pride. "Alright, I'll be an idol with you." "I'm in too." 

 

"Yay! You guys are the best! Alright let's fill out a club application form and get the student council president to approve of it!" Honoka took a club application form from her bag. "Why do you have that?" "Oh someone tried to make a club last year and accidentally took two so she gave it to me." "Last year? Why would you carry that around with you?" Honoka started to fill it out. "Don't ask." 

 

Once lunch break started, they made their way to the student council room. Honoka put the form on the table. "What is this?" The president said dryly. "We are going to become school idols to save the school!" Honoka cheerful said. Eli rolled her eyes. "Rejected. We don't want clubs to draw attention to the school. Also you need five members to start a club. So I would suggest you get two more members and maybe I'll change my mind." Eli said flatly. 

 

"We will make this club happen!" Honoka said as she and Umi and Kotori left the room. Eli yelled back "I doubt that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Umi went to Honoka's house to discuss there school idol plans. He just let himself in and went up to Honoka's room. 

 

"I'm here girls." Umi said entering the room. "Oh just in time! We need you write our lyrics!" "Of course I have to. What else I'm I good for? Well I'm going to organize the schedule." 

 

"I just got a design for our costumes! Come take a look." Kotori said showing them her sketchbook. "Woah! That looks so cool Kotori-chan!" Umi just stared at it. He didn't know to think. A side of his likes it but another is facing the reality that he is going to wear that. Kotori sees the conflicted look on Umi's face. "Oh don't worry Umi-kun, yours is going have shorts underneath so you can be comfortable." 

 

Umi looked at Kotori and smiled. "Thank you Kotori." 

 

The three continued to plan and schedule. Honoka mentioned a first year that can play piano. Umi remembered the girl but decided not to say anything. They asked the girls and she eventually did it. 

 

Then they had there first live. No one showed up at first. A girl with brownish hair came with one of her friends. The performance was great and the student council president recorded the whole thing. She hoped to show them that their efforts are worthless but they needed up getting very popular. 

 

The group was eventually named muse. With the success of the group, they needed more members. After sometime, the two friends that were at the first live joined the group along with the piano girl. There names are Hanayo, Rin, and Maki. 

 

Weirdly, a three year kept watching them from a distance. "Is it just me or is that girl always following us?" Honoka whispered into Maki's ear. "Ugh, hold on." Maki went over to the girl angrily. "How many times have I told you not to follow us like a creepy weirdo Nico-chan?" The girl got a little more closer to Maki. "But I wouldn't know if I let you join my idol club if I don't watch! Plus I love watching my little tomato from a distance." Nico said giving a small peck on Maki's cheek. 

 

"Hold up! You will let us join your idol club?!" Honoka yelled out. "Yeah, the president wouldn't let you have a club since there's already an idol club so why not let you join mine?" Honoka lit up. "Thank you so much!" Honoka ran and gave her a bear hug. "You would join us right!?" 

 

"Only if I'm still the club president." Nico said trying to get Honoka off her. "Deal!" Honoka finally got off Nico. "Alright but I got to go today. I have to watch my siblings tonight. See ya later Maki-chan~." Nico gave Maki a kiss and left. "Is she your girlfriend Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked. 

 

"Yes, she is. But the thing is, my father and her mother are in a relationship and they don't know about us. My father is a huge homophobic and would kill me if he knew I'm gay. Plus he wants to propose to Nico-chan's mom." Maki said looking out in the distance. "Wow that must be hard nya!" Rin said as they tried to process everything. 

 

Maki sighed. "It must be nice having a parent to love and support you no matter what instead of treating their kid like garbage. But no one wins in this game called life." "Dark much?" 

 

Listening to the conversation, Umi can't help but relate to what Maki is saying. Part of him wants to agree but he also feeling that is sharing too much personal information. "Alright everyone get ready for practice! We got a live coming up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi decided to do something

"I want to cut my hair..." Umi accidentally said out loud. He was looking at different idol group magazines and saw some of the male groups. He loved how their hair styles looked. The group looked at him and he turned red. "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud! I s-swear!" 

 

"Oh! That's great Umi-chan! Honoka yelled while running over to him. "What kind of hair styles you want? Long? Short? Or a trim?" She got into Umi's personal space. "Rin thinks you should get your hair shorter! They think you would look great with any style regardless though." Rin commented. 

 

"Does Rin always talk like that?" Maki asked Hanayo. "Yeah, they have always been like that since they were younger." Maki just made a wtf face. "Well what you thinking for your haircut?" Nico said interested. 

 

"Well I would like this one." Umi held up a picture of a male idol with a semi long haircut. "Oh I know someone who would do it for you! She owns me a favor anyway." Kotori said smiling brightly. "I don't know, I think my father would freak out if I got my hair shorter." 

 

"Well you are you and he is not you so it should be fine." "Rin that doesn't make any sense!" Rin blinked. "It doesn't?!" 

 

"You should be it anyway! You would look great!" Honoka said jumping around and Rin joined along. "I think those two need to lay off the sugar. Or are they just special?" "Nico-senpai don't say that!" Nico sighed. "Anyway you totally should do it! It's nice to change your style once and while. And it's hair, it will grow back." 

 

"Maybe I will." Umi smiled getting the confidence he needed. "I can get Nozomi-senpai to do it! She already is going to cut someone's hair so might as well!" Kotori went on to her phone and texted her. "Oh you know Nozomi? I thought she is too attached to Eli to make other friends." Nico laughed a little. Everyone was just quiet. "Ok bad joke..." 

 

"She said she would do it! Would this weekend be fine?" Umi thought for a second. "Yeah, I can do it." 

 

The rest of the week of Umi was thinking about if he made the right choice. But he still decided to do it. Kotori gave him the address to Nozomi's apartment and he was on his way. He remembered that someone else was going to get a haircut done by Nozomi, it's just the matter of who. 

 

As he reached the apartment, he saw someone that looked familiar. Once he got closer, he realized that the person was the student council president. Eli noticed him and said "Sonoda-san? Wh-what are you doing here?" 

 

"I came to see Nozomi-senpai. She is going to cut my hair..." They both just stared at each other. "I came for the same reason..." Then Nozomi opened the door. "Hello gentlemen! Come right in!" The two looked at her wide eyed and said in unison "Wait what?" 

 

"I'm going to do Eli-kun's hair first then you Umi-kun." The two went inside still shocked that she called them gentlemen. They sat down in the living room as Nozomi got them drinks. They were confused, why would Nozomi called them gentlemen they thought. Umi never told her nor did he think Eli was the same. 

 

"Alright I'm ready to do it. Come sit here." Nozomi pointed to a chair in front of a mirror. Eli sat down and closed his eyes. "I'm ready, do it." Nozomi went right to work. Larger to small bits of his hair was on the floor. Umi watched. Didn't want to say anything. Not that he want to. 

 

His hair was a little long but it made him look really masculine. Then Nozomi finished it off with tying back a bit of hair. "Ok, I'm done." Eli opened his eyes. He was so happy he cried. He got up and hugged Nozomi. "Thank you so much Nozomi. I love you." He kissed her. "You're Eli-kun." 

 

Umi covered his eyes when they kissed. He thought it was shameless. "Alright, ready Umi-kun?" Umi nodded. He sat down and watched as Nozomi cut his hair. 

 

He has no regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sad chapter for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to write a small quick chapter and this is the outcome.

The sound of a heart meter creep into Umi's ears. He starts to come to. He doesn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was walking home from Nozomi's apartment. He slowly opened one of his eyes, he sees white at first then he get his vision. He sees a ceiling of a hospital room. 

 

He looks around, seeing the IVs in his arm and he was in a hospital bed. He was alone in the room. He tired to get up but couldn't. Umi felt something around his leg and something on his left eye. Then the door opened. 

 

"Oh Sonoda-san, you're awake. You're pretty wondering what happened." Umi nodded as the doctor say on the bed side. "It's a long story so bare with me, there's still a lot things going on with this case. So I'm going to tell you the brief summary of the case. Your father beaten you after seeing your hair cut. It looks great just saying. Then as you were trying to get away, you feel down the stairs, knocking you unconscious. You were found in an alleyway, the reason unknown. Who moved you there, unknown. You were also found with a bag next to you." 

 

The doctor finished the story. Umi didn't know how to react. But it all made sense to him. Of course his father wanted to beat him for the haircut. "W-when can I go home?" The doctor's face fell. "Unfortunately, you were taken out of custody of your parents for child abuse. You will be put in foster care until a relative claims you or put up for adoption." 

 

"There's a relative that could care for me, my sister Mei Sonoda. She is employed and it's a staple job. Please I want to be with her." The doctor smiled and looked at some papers. "I will do my best to get you to her. Leave everything to me. Also I'm Dr. Nishikino, the owner of this hospital." Dr. Nishikino said leaving the room. Umi had a lot to process.

 

He really didn't want to think about it so he just went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter, my motivation has been at a low recently sorry. hope you like it anyway

It's been a few days since the attack. Umi was recovering nicely on his hospital bed. He isn't scheduled to leave until a few more days since his injuries were life threatening. He was beaten so much that he was internally bleeding. He also had a broken leg and a large slash on his left eye. He wasn't allowed out of bed so his day were just waiting it all out. But luckily in those day he had found out that his sister will be taking him home with her. She hasn't went to the hospital due to work but she will be available when Umi is allowed to leave. The group did visit the hospital. But today he was expecting anyone. 

 

He was reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Umi said expecting it to be a nurse to check on him but instead it was Nozomi and Eli. 

 

"Hello Umi-kun!" Nozomi cheerfully said. "Nozomi-senpai and Eli-senpai, what you doing here?" "We heard about what happened to you so we wanted to give our respects. Here, we got you flowers." Eli put the flowers on the table next to Umi. "Oh thank you... Does the whole school know about this?" Eli looked down. "Most students know and all teachers know, I'm sorry. But on the bright side, the school has invited social worker to talk about child abuse and how to help someone who is getting abused at home. Unfortunately you were used as an example without your permission so that's how most students know about this." 

 

"Eli-kun and I will would help you if any students are being negative about it. We want the best for you in this difficult time." Nozomi said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you told me." A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." A nurse came in. "Sonoda-san, it's time for your daily check up."

 

"Alright, time for us to leave. Come on Nozomi." Eli said grabbing Nozomi's arm. "See ya Umi-kun~!" And with that they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been a long minute since I updated this story. Anyway enjoy!

Umi was placed in a wheelchair to be escorted out of the hospital. Honoka and Kotori were there to help Umi into his sister's car. The doctor was talking to Mei as Umi was put into the car. Giving her perceptions for pain medications and a perception for a wheelchair. Umi was thrilled to see his sister for the first time in a long while. 

“Umi-kun! Excited to go home?” Honoka said. Umi nodded. “She doesn't leave far from the school so you don't need to worry about me transferring to another school. Also thanks for helping with the moving, still can't believe all of you helped.” 

“Well yeah! We know you're in a bad place right now so we had to help anyway we can!” Honoka joyfully said. “Thank goodness we got the pv done before this happened. It got uploaded the other day so our fans will have something until you recover. We have gained more support as of recently, specifically you Umi-kun.” Kotori said. 

“Alright kids! We are off!” Mei said excitedly. “Have your seat belts on!” The trio answered with a “Yes!” “Umi-kun, it's been too long. Once I get your wheelchair, we are going out for dinner with all your friends!” Mei said. “Onee-san, I want to rest. I like the offer but Honoka and Kotori can stay with me night if that's possible?” 

“Oh! Can we stay over?!” Honoka yelled. Mei laughed. “Of course you two can. Anyway, I need someone to watch Umi while I get the wheelchair.” 

“Yay!” Kotori and Honoka cheered. They continued their way to the house. The two help Umi get inside. “You two remember where his room is right?” The two nodded and proceeded to bring to his bed. When they got to his room, he noticed that there was a giant whale plushie on his bed. “Why there… A whale on my bed?” Honoka and Kotori looked at each other. 

“A get well soon gift from the school.” Honoka said nervously. “Since everyone knows about the incident, they wanted to make you something to help you feel better.” Kotori added. 

Umi sighed. He forced himself on the bed. He took the whale and hugged it. “Umi-kun? You like it?” Umi nodded. The two smiled brightly. “He likes it!” Honoka yelled. 

Mei came home and the four of them had a good time together. Umi returned to school the next school day. Honoka and Kotori were there bright and early to get Umi to school. They got to school early for an emergency meeting in the club room. 

“Alright everyone! First order of business, welcome back Umi!” Nico announced. Everyone cheered. “Second, open house is going to happen soon. I have gotten permission for us to perform but! Umi, is out of commission. We need our dance done.” 

Umi raised his hand. “I will be healed a week before the open house.” 

“No offense but, we need more than a week to learn a dance and not only that, you have one functional eye.” Umi touched his eye patch. “I'm sorry, I'm just distressed right now. We really rely on you for that job and now we got nothing. But, I will see if anyone has any ideas for the dance routine. I will give everyone 24 hours to come up with an idea and we will try it out for practice.” 

Everyone nodded. “Good, meeting dismissed.” Right when Nico said that the warning bell rang. Honoka and Kotori took Umi to class and they were immediately crowded by people. Word of Umi’s return spread around and the students had showered him in gifts. Umi was completely overwhelmed but he couldn't run away. 

Eventually the end of the day came along. He got so many gifts and signatures on his cast. He decided to go home alone since everyone was at practice. Plenty of people came to ask if he needed help but he quickly denied the offer. There was a gut feeling that going home by himself was a bad idea but he wanted to anyway. 

When he got to the gate entrance, he noticed a middle schooler humming to Start:Dash, muse’s first song. He looked at her music player to see that she was watching the video of the song. “We never uploaded that…” Umi said out loud. The girl jumped in surprise. “O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!” Umi quickly said. 

“Wait, are you Umi Sonoda? From muse?!” As much as Umi wanted to say no, he couldn't. “Yes, it's me…” Umi looked down. “I knew it!” 

“Can I ask where you got the footage?” 

“Oh yeah! My sister recorded it.” 

“Your sister?” 

“Alisa!” Umi looked over to see Eli. “Onee-chan!” Alisa ran over to Eli. 

“Hello there, Umi. I see you're in school again.” Eli looked over at Umi. “Yes I am.” 

The three of them sat down at a park while Alisa got them drinks. “May I ask why you recorded us?” Umi asked. “It was to show you three that you're just jokes and amateurs. But instead you became so popular.” 

“Why would you think that? We worked so hard on that.” Eli didn't look at him. “I think school idols are amateurs. They don't reach the high standards of dancing.” Eli started to walk away. Umi wheeled over behind him. “Don't you dare talk about us like that!” Umi yelled. 

Eli continued to walk away. Alisa came back, quickly gave Umi his can then ran after Eli. Umi went home alone. 

Umi went to school the next day, trying to find the vice-president of the student council. He wanted answers and she was the only person that would mostly know about Eli. He went to the student council room and saw Nozomi there alone. “Nozomi-senpai? Can I talk to you?” 

Nozomi smiled. “Of course, what is it about?” 

“It’s about Eli.” Nozomi got up from her seat and sighed. “Eli-kun is something else. Is it about why he is so against school idols?” Umi nodded.

“I thought so. You know, Eli-kun use to live in Russia. He was a ballerina, an amazing one at that. So that's why he has such high standards for dancing.” 

“I'm guessing that's why he thinks school idols are amateurs. One more question, does anymore know that he is…trans?” Umi awkwardly asked. 

Nozomi shook her head. “Just the two of us. He doesn't want anyone else to know. I'm only allowed to say ‘he’ in private. Anyway, you should talk to him, he can help you with your dance.” She smiled. “I think I will.” 

Umi wheeled into the club room. “Alright, I got an idea and I need opinions!” He yelled out. “Umi-chan! What happened nya?” Rin asked running up to him. “I have a crazy idea that is very risky.” 

“Well tell already!” Nico impatiently asked once hearing ‘very risky’. “If we talk to Eli-senpai, maybe we can get” Mentally says ‘him’ “her to teach us to dance and improve.” 

Silence. They looked at each other uncomfortably. “Do you think she would do it? She is very against us.” Kotori said. “We can try but like Kotori-chan, she isn't granted to do it.” Honoka said. 

“Rin thinks it's a good idea. Right Kayo-chin?” Rin looked over at Hanayo. “It could work out.” Maki played with a little strand of hair. “I guess we are going to try then?” 

“It’s not like we have a choice. We need all the help we can get.” Nico admitted. “That settles it. We are go and ask her during lunch break.” Umi announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm low-key thinking of giving this story to someone else to finish. I'm not enjoying it like I use in the beginning chapters. I would like opinions on this and anyone who would be willing to continue this story.


End file.
